The Blue Pony A series of crack fanfic
by Saeki Hisoka
Summary: An amazing series of P.O.T Fanfic. Featuring The Blue Pony, I will NOT Give Fuji A Head Concussion and much more! read now and be sure to review my crack! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh and it does only have Mizuki and Fuji. Other P.O.T ppl too!
1. I will NOT give Fuji a Head Concussion

Hey! It's your favoritist author here…..not. so well this is a really stupid one-shot that has no point. Please don't kill me for it though. OOC ness in most characters Gomen-nasai Mizuki fans.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!!!!!!!!

I Will Not Give Fuji Syuusuke a Head Concussion.

All was NOT well in St. Rudolph Gakuen. Mizuki was finally losing it. After all these years, these months, these weeks, these days, these hours, these minuets, these seconds, Mizuki was finally losing it. All his sanity, he was losing it.

All the Regulars of St. Rudolph worried about Mizuki.

"He was fine yesterday." Yuuta said.

"Hee hee maybe a girl rejected him dane." Yangisawa laughed.

"I doubt it. Try talking to him Yuuta-kun" Kisarazu suggested.

"Why me?" Yuuta complained.

"Because you're the closest one to him."

"What if he tries to like kill me? What if he loses it and started stabbing me with a knife? What if…"

"JUST GO!!!!!!!!!!"

So Yuuta slowly approached Mizuki, with caution.

Mizuki was just ranting meaning-less words to himself.

"Nande (why)? Nande? NANDE???? Why does Fuji Syuusuke never remember me? I'm his one and only rival. Yet he never remembers me! WHY???? WHY DOES YOUR BROTHER DO THAT YUUTA?????" Mizuki screamed.

"Mizuki….what happened to you? Are you okay?" Yuuta asked.

"DO I LOOK OK??????" MIzuki screamed again, "I know, maybe just maybe, I can bring down Fuji Syuusuke without tennis. Bring him down once and for all."

Mizuki had an evil plan forming in his head. Yuuta didn't like the looks of this. He might want to warn his older brother.

The Next Day 

Mizuki had it all planned out. The one, most perfect way to bring down Fuji Syuusuke. He had stayed up all night planning this. Now he was back to his old self. Like nothing happened yesterday, but something DID happen yesterday. Nobody knew what the plan was. Some people knew there was a plan but not what it was. Was Mizuki really back to his old self? Nope, it LOOKED like he was back to normal but really, in his puny mind of his there was an evil plan.

"uh….Mizuki what's your plan?" Yuuta innocently asked.

"You're the only one I trust Yuuta so come closer so nobody else will hear." Mizuki ordered.

"But the closest person around is like 500 meters away." Yuuta protested.

"You never know who might be lurking in the shadows or the bushes."

"Ok, now your really scaring me."

"Do you want to hear or not Yuuta?"

"Fine, fine."

Yuuta came closer to Mizuki to hear what the plan was. Mizuki whispered to him what it was.

"MIZUKI!!!!!!! You could…." Mizuki quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh…don't worry, everything will go as planned. Your brother won't die." He let go of Yuuta's mouth.

"This is NOT good. I don't like the sounds of this."

" It'll be okay Yuuta, don't worry" Mizuki then skipped (yes skipped) away.

"Sheesh, I didn't know Mizuki would go this far." Yuuta said.

Later 

"Come Yuuta! The time has come!" Mizuki declared.

"Why are you dressed like that Mizuki?" Yuuta asked looking at his senpai dressed in a purple…I mean violet dress.

"Yuuta, listen carefully. When you are going to attack somebody, you must be who you're not and blend in with the crowd. Got it?"

"Whatever let's go."

The two then reached Seishun Gakuen. They headed towards the tennis courts, to Mizuki's luck; Fuji was there playing tennis…by himself. Mizuki slowly crept up to the tennis prodigy and held his tennis racket with both of his hands, raised it above is head. Then quickly, he brought it down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…." An eerie voice spoke behind him. The tennis racket hadn't come down and was almost to Fuji's head but no quite. Fuji, hearing the voice, turned around to see Mizuki holding the tennis racket and Inui standing behind him.

"Huh?" Fuji asked confused by the scene he was looking at. "What are you doing at Seishun Gakuen Muziku????"

"Grr! My name is Mizuki NOT MUZUKI!!!!!" Mizuki shouted.

"Gomen-ne" Fuji smiled." What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm trying to give you a head concussion! Now turn around while I operate this important task!" Mizuki demanded.

"Mizuki-san…I wouldn't do that if I were you…you never know WHAT could happen." Inui warned. "Why do you want to give Fuji a head concussion?"

"Because!" Mizuki started explaining, "see….i thought of all this two nights ago. Okay…all of Fuji's blood cells in his head will be traveling in all his little veins. Then suddenly I hit his head with a racket and PLOP! All the cells will drop dead!"

While explaining this Mizuki used very "helpful" hand motions so explain.

"Then all the dead cells will just be there and soon more cells will get caught up and Fuji Syuusuke will suffer from a BLOOD CLOT. BWAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAH." Mizuki laughed.

Both Inui and Fuji were really confused and tilted their head in confusion.

Suddenly Inui smiled his maniac smile.

"Demo Mizuki….hitting his head won't work. It won't kill him you know…and after you hit him. YOU may be sorry." Inui smiled.

"I? I'll be sorry? I don't think so." Mizuki protested.

"You don't know Fuji that well, do you? Well….Fuji's VERY sadistic. Overly sadistic. He LOVES to see people suffer. Do you know that Mizuki-san? He'll make you pay. He'll see you suffer. He'll get his payback." Inui grinned

Mizuki, at this time, was very afraid like he should be. Anybody would if they heard what Fuji was going to do to them.

"N-N-N-N-N-NOOOOO! You're wrong!G-G-G-G-GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mizuki threw his racket in the air and ran away.

From that day on Mizuki never did talk to Fuji Syuusuke anymore in fear of what Fuji Syuusuke might do to him. Mizuki made a pretty wise choice. Don't mess with Fuji Syuusuke.


	2. The Blue Pony 1

This is the second "chapter" of my crack series (P.O.T) . This is The Blue Pony (1). An idea that came from my friend P.R (name is confidential). So please read. Thank You and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis.

RyomaXSakuno AnnXKamio

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The Blue Pony:

It was a beautiful for a Summer Festival. A sweet warm breeze blew at Sakuno while she waited at the shrine entrance. She was wearing a traditional pink and red yukata.

"He late." She mumbled as the breeze became chillier. Suddenly a silhouette came towards her walking up the infinite amount of stairs to the shrine. There he was....Ryoma Echizen.

"Were you waiting long." Ryoma forced out the words. Sakuno just blushed and smiled. The (sweet and adorable) couple walked into the festival side by side.

From the nearby bushes

"I see them there they are, walking side by side" Eiji said in awe.

*scribble scribble scribble*

"It's like they're....." Fuji started but then started to think

*scribble scribble scribble*

"Going out? Nya." Eiji finished

*scribble scribble scribble*

"Exactly."Fuji smiled

*scribble scribble scribble*

"INUI! PLEASE STOP WRITING!" Eiji harshly whispered

" 1) It's annoying

It's loud

It's annoying

It's creepy

It's annoying

It's stalker-ish

It's annoying

DO YOU REALLY HAVE THAT MUCH TO WRITE???!!! I MEAN, ALL THEY DID WAS WALK!!!!"

*scribble scribble scribble*

"Yes I do." Inui answered strictly. This is actually his very first "date".

"Really?" Fuji asked with a surprisingly great amount of interest.

"Yes"

Back to Sakuno and Ryoma

The two of them spent their night with each other going to each stall, earning prizes, eating takoyaki, dango, chocolate covered bananas and most of all yakisoba. Yet, after all that food they still went and looked at the rest of the stalls.

With the other couple

*huff huff* "Sorry Ann, did you wait long?" Kamio sincerely asked.

"No of course not. Let's go explore the festival." She smiled in her purple yukata.

"I'm glad we came in through the back entrance. Then I don't get confused over all the people at the front entrance." Ann laughed.

As well, they also ate chocolate covered bananas, yakisoba, and dango. The best part for them was the countless games.

"Hey do you want to eat some takoyaki?" Kamio asked.

"Sure that would be great....let's find that stand."

They look around at all the people and suddenly spot a very very long line.

"Um why don't you just sit over there and I'll wait in line." Kamio suggested.

"Are you sure? Okay." She went and sat "over there".

Meanwhile with Ann while she is "over there"

A random guy suddenly approaches Ann with something behind his back.

"Um..." He started with an overly happy smile on his face." Hi! I won a game and he stupid stand owner gave me this blue pony. Then I saw you over here all alone so would you like it?"

"Um..." She looked at him awhile. " No."

"W-W-What??!!" He said in shock.

"I said I don't want it."

"B-b-b-but...."

"I don't like blue ponies."

"It seems to fit with you very well just please accept it!" Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Maybe somebody else will like it."

"I don't think anyone else wants it."

"How do you know you haven't tried. I don't want your gift. I'm sorry."

"N-n-n-n-no this can't be happening." The tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Like that little girl might like it." Ann pointed to a little girl in a bright yellow yukata. " Go give it to her."

The guy first looked at Ann then the little girl.

"F-fine"

He over to the little girl with caution because he didn't want the parents to kill him.

"Um...would you like this blue pony? I got it from a game and I don't want it."

"Really?!" The little girl's eyes sparkled.

"Y-yeah." The little girl grabbed it out of his hands.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much." She smiled.

"Your welcome." The guy's eyes looked away from the little girl and somehow met with her parents' eyes.

If looks could kill, the guy would be dead. On the floor his cold body would lay. No words needed to be said. Their eyes were filled with suspicion that that guy "might" be a stalker, a pedophile, and/ or a prostitute.

The poor boy could do nothing but run for his life. In which in this case he did. As if his life depended on it....which it did.

Back to Ann

"Who was that?" Kamio asked returning with their takoyaki.

"I don't know."

"A stalker maybe..."

"Probably."

"AAAANNNN!!!!" Ann looked up and saw Sakuno (with Ryoma) waving at her.

"Hi Sakuno! Hi Echizen" Ann waved back. Kamio just looked away in anger.

"What a coincidence! Are you two together?" Ann asked. Sakuno and Ryoma's faces turned pink.

"N-n-no of course not!"

Suddenly a shrill scream was heard throughout the whole festival. Terrifying. Everyone's head turned towards the direction of the scream. Towards the little girl with a blue pony.


End file.
